


Kiss Goodnight

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Dark Thoughts, Drabble, Insomniac Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Optimistic Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut, No Sex, Angst/Comfort,Possessive!Dean/Sleepy!Sam, Kissing,Brotherly Love, Optimistic!Sam,Dean's Dark ThoughtsWORDS: 846 DrabbleSUMMARY:  Post S14Sam's exhausted. The reason's not important. Dean gathers his sleepy brother and takes him to his room to sleep. Dean sees his brother's body sleeping and his mind sees the young man that died years ago. Dean's mind sees dark images of Sam during those times when he died or almost died. It's like omens of a future that Dean is truly afraid of. Sam wakes to Dean hovering over him.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Kiss Goodnight

Sam's asleep at his computer. Dean sits beside him and lifts his drooping head. He moves his hair from his face. "You need to rest. Come on."

Sam stands up and feels a bit light headed. He leans on his brother. Dean places his arm around him. "I got you."

Once in Dean's room Sam sits on the bed and almost goes to sleep sitting up. Dean kneels down and takes off Sam's shoes. He stands up and takes off his flannel shirt leaving his under shirt on. He removes Sam's belt, then has him lie down.

Dean is already dressed for bed. He removes his robe. He's only wearing his underwear and socks. He gets into bed beside Sammy who's asleep on his back.

Dean hovers over his little brother. Sleep has finally claimed him. Dean gently moves Sam's hair from his face. He looks so peaceful and beautiful.

Memories of seeing his little brother's face like this when he was killed by Jake causes his chest to hurt. The time he thought Sam died when he was shot in the stomach while hunting werewolves. Another time when he watched blood pour from Sam's neck as vampires dragged him to his death in the apocalypse universe. Sam yelling for Dean to help him still haunts Dean. Then, just recently, Dean remembers seeing the blood on Sam's head as Sam slowly died right before his eyes. He remembers what Sam was telling him as he was dying. Jack practically brought Sam back from the dead.

Dean focuses on Sam's sleeping face. He whispers, "Of course I put you first." He caresses his brother's whiskered cheek and ghosts his fingers over his lips. Things he always does when he's losing his other half. He thinks about Sam dying in the hospital after the demon tablet trials. "You're a part of me."

Sam sighs and quietly says, "Dude. Kiss me goodnight and go to bed already. You're creeping me out." He doesn't open his eyes at first. When Dean's fingers are no longer touching him and his lips haven't made their way to his, Sam opens his eyes to see his brother sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned toward him.

Sam sits up and puts his arms around the man that's given Sam all he has to give, but somehow he always reaches down deeper to give even more. Sam feels fortunate when he holds his brother in his arms. Without this man, he'd be nothing and he knows it. "I'm sorry." Sam holds Dean from behind. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Dean presses the side of his head against Sam's. He lets his warmth surround him. Reassuring him that Sam's still here. Still breathing and able to fill his dark cold world with light and the warmth of his presence. "You're right. I was being creepy. Dark stuff was going through my head."

"Let me be your light." Sam presses his lips to Dean's neck.

Dean turns his body around and pulls his brother into a warm embrace. "You're my light. My greatest fear is what happens when your light goes out and I'm left alone to face my own darkness?"

Sam forces Dean to look him in the eyes. "You'll never be alone. My light..." Sam places Dean's hand on Sam's chest. "...comes from you. If I go before you..." Sam places his hand on Dean's chest. "...my light will be with you. Just because I'm in heaven doesn't mean my love for you is gone. Doesn't mean my faith and trust in you has wavered in any way. I think you'll feel it even more knowing that where I am, I'll constantly be thinking of you. Just like mom and dad are thinking of us and loving us. We're not defeated, Dean. No matter what happens here, in the end, we'll have each other."

Dean reaches up and kisses Sam. His fingers move through Sam's hair. Sam holds the back of Dean's head. Their lips mesh perfectly together. Sam's tongue presses for entry. Dean parts his lips and his tongue moves over Sam's. They finally take a breath. Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder. He starts going back to sleep in his brother's arms.

"Okay little brother. You've had your kiss goodnight. Time for bed." He rubs Sam's back and has him sit up.

Dean turns out the lights and gets comfortable in bed. He watches Sam pull off his jeans and t-shirt. Sam gets under the covers and rests his head on Dean's chest.

Dean places his fingers in Sam's hair. He can't sleep. His mind is full of dark omens. The man sleeping in his arms is the only one that keeps him from going truly dark. Dean doesn't need a mark from Cain or demon blood flowing through his veins to become a vicious killer. Dean knows that the moment Sam leaves this world, everything that draws breath better run and hide. Dean Winchester will want blood and he won't care who's blood he spills.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
